


A series of inexplicable events

by sssssssim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssssim/pseuds/sssssssim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Stiles did something weird for Derek. And one time Derek did something weird for Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A series of inexplicable events

Stiles was a weird young man, Derek knew this. Beyond the sarcasm, the braveness and the brains, he was just weird.

Weird reactions, weird interests, weird taste in women (not touching that subject with a 10 foot pole, Derek’s brain quickly supplied), even weirder taste in men (Derek wanted to ask, but never got the courage to), weird obsessions, weird ocd moments (everybody knew not to touch anything in Stiles’ room, no matter how messy it got), weird way of eating (who the hell putts lemons on their peanut butter and jelly sandwich?), weird way of filling the space (everybody assumed Stiles was a cluts, but Derek thought it had more to do with his ADD than anything else, considering Stiles could stay completely still if the situation called for it, like he did when those witches trapped them in a trunk). And so on and so forth.

Derek got used to it, in time. Stiles didn’t surprise him anymore.

Except those moments when he did. Those moments when Stiles did something so weird, and so inexplicable, that it just blew Derek’s mind away. Especially when Stiles did something to or for Derek.

 

**1: Eat my goddamn muffin!**

They drew straws, because that’s how Scott thought was best to take unimportant decisions in the pack. Stiles whined and Derek rolled his eyes, but they did drive to Starbucks to get the pack coffee for movie night.

Derek drove, and Stiles, as always, was in charge of ordering. There was a note on his phone, Derek noticed, with everybody’s coffee order, type of milk they proffered, toppings and amount of sugar. Derek raised an eyebrow, but Stiles just waved it off.

Derek stood by his side, waiting for Stiles to tell the order to the barista (he gave up after the first beverage, just handing his phone). Before he went to pay, though, Stiles ordered a skinny lemon and poppyseed muffin. It was the last one, Derek was sad to notice, but he didn’t say anything.

Once they got in the car, Stiles stopped Derek from driving away by shoving the bag with the muffin in his general direction.

Derek raised an eyebrow.

‘You were grumpy’, Stiles shrugged.

‘I’m not eating your muffin, Stiles’, Derek sighed, only realizing how sexual that sounded when Stiles snorted.

‘It’s not my muffin’, he finally said.

‘But you bought it.’, Derek frowned.

‘Yes’, Stiles said slowly, like he was talking to a small child. ‘I bought it for you, because I know it’s your favorite.’

Derek kept frowning, looking dubiously at the bag.

He wasn’t used to people buying him food. Not since Laura, she always got him a sweet treat when she came home from work. And with the pack, whenever they ordered something or went for coffee runs, they always paid their part beforehand.

Stiles poked his arm, making Derek look up at him.

‘Eat my goddamn muffin’, Stiles smirked, poking the bag twice. ‘And stop being so grumpy.’

And that seemed to be the end of that discussion, because Stiles’ phone rang, and he spent the entire drive back talking to his father about doing a general update on the computers at the station. Because apparently his father could actually pay him to do that, now that he was an MIT student.

Derek ate the muffin. It really was his favorite.

 

**2: Now your smile goes even further**

Derek woke up to the distinct sound of Stiles coming into his apartment.

‘Oh good’, Stiles sighed, and it sounded relieved. ‘He’s just asleep.’

‘For real?’, Derek heard Cora’s voice, and he sat up straight in a second. Cora wasn’t there, but Stiles had his phone out, keeping it at arm’s length, pointed at his face.

Stiles started laughing.

‘What’s going on?’, Derek growled, scrubbing at his eyes.

‘You look adorable’, Stiles was still laughing. ‘Good morning, sleepy head.’, he said, sweetly, batting his eyelashes.

Derek kept growling.

‘Stop it, Der’, he heard his sister’s voice, and Stiles laughed even harder.

‘What’s going on?’, he tried again, not bothering to get out of bed.

Stiles came and sat down next to him, pressing their sides together. Derek wanted to comment on it, but then Stiles put his phone in front of them, and he saw Cora grinning on the screen.

‘You didn’t answer your phone’, she said. ‘Last night or this morning.’

‘It’s noon, by the way’, Stiles interrupted.

‘I was worried.’, Cora shook her head. ‘And Stiles’ number is the only one I actually have.’

‘I’ll leave you guys to it’, Stiles smiled, blowing a kiss at Cora. He handed Derek his phone and made his way to the kitchen.

He talked with his sister for half an hour, but he was still very tired, so he gave up all pretences, at some point, and laid back down on the bed, on his side, still wanting to see Cora.

When they were done, Derek yelled for Stiles, who quickly came back. He was carrying a cup of coffee and a plate, placing them on Derek’s bedside table.

Derek frowned, but the pancakes smelled delicious.

‘I’ll let you go back to sleep, buddy’, Stiles whispered, arranging the covers over Derek, tucking him in. The wolf didn’t find the strength to comment on it.

‘I want the face talking app’, was all he managed to say.

‘FaceTime’, Stiles snorted. ‘I’ll install it for you. Go to sleep.’

‘Hmpft’, Derek agreed.

He was back asleep even before Stiles left the apartment. When he woke up, there was a new app on his phone called FaceTime.

 

**3: Highly secured network**

One morning, when Derek came home from his run, he found Stiles in his apartment. He was on his knees, upper half hidden behind the furniture piece that held the entertainment center.

‘What are you doing?’, Derek asked, wearily, trying his best not to notice that Stiles had red underwear one.

‘Wifi’, Stiles grumbled, still fiddling with wires. ‘Christmas present from Cora.’

That made Derek frown. ‘How is she paying you?’

Stiles started laughing, making Derek roll his eyes and head into the shower.

When he came out, Stiles was ripping empty carton boxes. He pointed towards the tv, that had a post it on it.

Derek read it, and scowled.

The wifi network was called ‘FREEWIFI’, and the password was ‘ilikeyourfangs’.

Stiles grinned, though. ‘And I may or may not have used some illegal ways to make sure the network is very secured. God knows our google searches and e-mails get very …’, he waved his hands around, ‘criminal-like.’

‘No, seriously’, Derek frowned, ‘how is Cora paying you to do this?’

‘She’s gonna visit me next semester’, Stiles kept grinning. ‘I’ll think of something.’

Derek just sighed.

 

**4: Hey, wow, look at you now, flowers in the window**

On the anniversary of the fire, Derek didn’t want to get out of bed. Scott, bless his soul, made sure that everybody else left him alone.

Stiles didn’t get the memo, it seemed, because he was letting himself in. Derek didn’t move, he didn’t even open his eyes.

There was a new smell, that came with Stiles. Like spring, and wet ground. Flowers, Derek’s mind supplied. It made him scrunch up his nose.

‘I know you’re awake’, Stiles said softly, his voice, as lowered as it was, still echoing in the silent apartment.

‘What do you want?’, Derek mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes.

‘I got you flowers’, Stiles said after a beat. ‘In case you want to go to the cemetery today.’

Derek didn’t say anything. Stiles didn’t say anything either, he just waited for a couple of seconds, sighed, and walked out of the apartment.

It took a few minutes, but Derek did manage to open his eyes. There was a bucket on the ground near his bed, filled with flowers. Roses, tulips, irises, dandelions and other typical spring flowers. There were even a few strands of wolfsbane. 11, Derek thought.

He did go to the cemetery, a few hours later. It was hard, it always was, but the fact that he kept his hands busy, picking out flowers from the bucket and putting them on each grave, that made it easier.

Derek was wrong. There were 12 strands of wolfsbane. Peter wasn’t really dead, but to the rest of the world, he was. So there was an empty grave. He only put the wolfsbane on it.

When he got back home, he checked his phone. There was a very long text from Stiles, sent soon after he left Derek’s apartment.

‘At my mom’s funeral, one of her friends told me that at least she’s resting now. I thought it was the stupidest thing I ever heard, because my mom hated sleeping. She always said it was time wasted. But over the past years, I understood it. Allison was resting when her evil aunt came back. Erica was resting when Boyd gave his final breath. Laura was resting when you had to slash Peter’s throat. Your mother was resting when Peter cut Laura in half. Even if your family was like mom, energetic and constantly moving, whether they like it or not, they’re resting now. And for their sake, for all who are now resting, we have to do the opposite. So get out of bed, Derek. You’ll rest when you’re dead.’

Derek was surprised to find himself crying, when he finished reading. It did him good, though, because he didn't shed a single tear at the cemetery.

He also found himself in his car. He went shopping, that day. Some furniture and appliances, plates and glasses, new sheets and towels. Boardgames, he brought 5 different boardgames, that he thought the pack will enjoy.

At night, he talked to Cora. Stiles had sent her the same text that morning, and she spent the day working in the garden. Derek didn’t really know what to say about it all. So he didn’t say anything.

 

**5: Come cover me (with you)**

Derek really didn’t mind having the pack over for movie nights. It’s why he invested in a state of the art entertainment center and why he made sure to always have snacks around.

But the heating was malfunctioning tonight, and the maintenance guy was going to come and fix it in the morning.

The pack still came over.

The wolves were okay, they didn’t feel the cold as much, but with Lydia, Kira and Stiles, there was another story.

Kira snuggled up next to Scott, covering themselves with a blanket, and she seemed warm enough. Lydia and Malia did the same thing, and Lydia fell asleep after 5 minutes.

Stiles, though, he seemed miserable. There was an annoyed frown on his face, he had gloves on, and two blankets thrown over his shoulders. Derek wanted to do something, but he had no solution. And Stiles wouldn’t leave.

Half way through the movie, Stiles got up from his seat on the couch and wordlessly sat down on the carpet next to Derek, throwing a blanket over their feet, and wrapping the other one around both their shoulders, over their heads.

It took a few moments, but Derek did arrange his part of the blanket over his shoulders, so that they were both covered fully by blankets, only leaving their faces out.

Stiles sighed, happily, and Derek couldn’t help but smirk.

When Stiles fell asleep on his shoulder 10 minutes later, Derek didn’t even mind the snoring in his ear.

 

**5+1: For reasons unknown**

They were in the kitchen. Just the two of them, Derek didn’t really know why.

Stiles came over, one evening, with a bag full of groceries, announcing that he was cooking them dinner. Just another point on the long list of weird things Stiles did for Derek.

The wolf helped him, as much as he was allowed. Chopping things here and there, and setting the table.

They spent the evening chatting about this and that, the food was delicious, Stiles was smiling and Derek was feeling oddly good.

So when they were sitting side by side, washing and drying the dishes, Derek leaned into him, bumping their shoulders, making Stiles’ head turn.

Derek kissed him. He didn’t know why. It was weird.

It was only later, when he figured it out. Hours later, when Stiles was asleep in his arms, in the middle of the bed, wearing Derek’s boxers and his teeth marks, only then did Derek realize that this has been a long time coming.

Stiles wasn’t weird, not really. All the weird things he did, they were just signs of affection.

And Derek realized he loved them.  

**Author's Note:**

> 2: Now your smile goes even further. This is the tagline for FaceTime, I discovered. It sounds creepy to me. 
> 
> 4: Hey, wow, look at you now, flowers in the window  
>  _[Travis - Flowers in the window](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AFvfX3Mfd9E%0A)_
> 
> 5: Come cover me (with you)  
>  _[Nightwish - Come cover me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_scshoOnw4)_
> 
> 5+1: For reasons unknown  
>  _[The Killers - For reasons unknown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TG5X4kOjEX8)_
> 
> The 5 was inspired by [this](http://yijitumbles.tumblr.com/post/55604346612/the-world-out-there-feels-a-lot-less-scary-from) adorable fanart by [Yiichi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiichi).


End file.
